<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tightly Laced by TheDarkRat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809059">Tightly Laced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat'>TheDarkRat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'cause I did not, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Corset mention, M/M, Oral Sex, Parseltongue, Sex Magic, Sex on a Chaise Lounge, Sort Of, Top Tom Riddle, Who Knew Tom Riddle Had A Consent Kink, consent kink, fanfic of a fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was down Artistic Alley today. And I saw the most curious of fashion statements.” </p><p>“Oh? Do tell.” Hadrian answered, curious.</p><p>“Yes. It was a waistcoat. But laced in the back like a corset. It looked boned and had a high, stiff collar. I imagine it would fit very snugly indeed.” He half-turned, picking up a bottle of whiskey for Hadrian. The man had an utter sweet tooth for desserts but hated sweet liquor. “It came in your colors,” Marvolo added slyly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tightly Laced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161859">House of Snakes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly">flitterflutterfly</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just finished re-reading House of Snakes and this just popped into my head. This can stand alone, no need to read the source material. BUT you totally should.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had been courting for several months by now. Hadrian had invited Marvolo back to his study for drinks after a political meeting with the other, select members of the Wizengamot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was down Artistic Alley today. And I saw the most curious of fashion statements.” Marvolo began, having been waved over to the sideboard. He picked up a crystal decanter of brandy for himself and poured a glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Do tell.” Hadrian answered, curious, he hadn’t yet seated himself, waiting for his drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It was a waistcoat. But laced in the back like a corset. It looked boned and had a high, stiff collar. I imagine it would fit very snugly indeed.” He half-turned, picking up a bottle of whiskey for Hadrian. The man had an utter sweet tooth for desserts but hated sweet liquor. “It came in your colors,” Marvolo added slyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hadrian?” Marvolo turned, filled with a sudden rush of fear. Hadrian had fallen to his knees. “Hadrian?” He called again, “Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hadrian looked up at him from his knees and Marvolo understood. The man’s skin was flushed red, his eyes glassy, mouth panting, and that was quite the bulge showing through the man’s trousers. Hadrian’s magic swirled tightly around him, hot and heavy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Marvolo whispered. It was an intoxicating sight. The pair of them had not yet been intimate in their courtship, though they flirted heavily. However, this...this was an exquisite opportunity that he was not going to resist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hadrian, darling,” he kept his voice soft, “can you hear me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hadrian nodded his head slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Verbally, darling. I want to hear you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yesssssss</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hadrian’s voice was rough and had slipped into Parseltongue halfway through. He sounded wrecked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that I don’t love the sight of you on your knees, darling, but can you tell me why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took several moments before Hadrian took a swift inhale of breath to speak and seemed to regain some of his wits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your words. Your voice. Images. Corset. Safety. Comfort.” Hadrian panted out in English. Marvolo could see a shining wet spot glisten in the firelight through Hadrian’s trousers. He mulled the words over and came to a delicious conclusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hadrian, may I touch you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yesssss.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Again the answer in Parsel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marvolo walked over and stood slightly off-center in front of the younger man. He put his hand in the man’s inky black hair. He started to card his fingers through the silky strands, making sure to scratch his nails on Hadrian’s scalp lightly. The effect was immediate. Hadrian moaned loudly and leaned into the touch like a cat. Their magic mingled and it made both men gasp. It was certainly heightening the feeling of arousal between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hadrian, look at me.” Marvolo’s tone was soft but it brooked no refusals. “Do you want me to lace you up? Tightly...securely...in that waistcoat? Do you want to feel the boning pressing into your sides? Do you want my hands…” and he stopped carding through Hadrian’s hair and gave a couple of tugs and pulls, “to be the one tying you in?” His voice had a low purr, liquid velvet. Their mingled magic coursed through them, Marvolo felt almost light-headed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched Hadrian’s face as he stiffened, gave a soft keening noise that evolved into a low hiss. Hadrian looked thoroughly debauched and had come in his pants. Just from his words, his voice, some evocative imagery, and the barest of touches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Hadrian. Oh darling,” Marvolo drawled. His own desire pressed hard against the seams of his trousers. “Darling, I want you to stand up a moment. Can you do that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hadrian stood, knees shaky, and he swayed alarmingly once, Marvolo’s hand on his shoulder steadying him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want, very badly, to kiss you.” Marvolo boldly stated, “May I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hadrian’s glassy look faded a bit and he smiled, “Yes please.” There was a hitch to the word please and it went straight to Marvolo’s groin, he shivered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marvolo leant forward and started the kiss slowly. But Hadrian had gained his wits back and nipped his lower lip. With a growl, Marvolo pushed and crowded Hadrian backward towards a chaise lounge. In a move too fast for memory, he twisted them so he was sitting on the seat with Hadrian straddling his lap. He had much better access to Hadrian’s mouth and neck, while his hands could wander at will, unbuttoning as they went. He found a spot on Hadrian’s neck that almost melded with his shoulder that caused the man to buck upwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hadrian was making such delicious noises. Every moan, every hitched breath, every hiss drove him mad. He held Hadrian by his hips now, mouthing kisses into his bare chest while he thrust upwards. The hot, heavy magic built up - a pressure, like the air before a storm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Hadrian, you don’t know what you do to me.” Marvolo needed more. “Darling.” His own breath coming fast now. “Darling, I need your mouth.” And it was a treat to watch Hadrian’s eyes further darken with lust and his flush deepened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods, yes.” Hadrian’s voice was breathy and full of want. In moments, Hadrian had either torn or magicked off Marvolo’s clothes and was on his knees again. He was staring at Marvolo’s cock as if it held the answers to all of life’s mysteries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling, look at me.” Hadrian looked up at him, the Naga green barely a sliver around dark pupils. “Suck me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he did. Hadrian went down on him like he was born to it. Marvolo found he couldn’t keep quiet or still. He moaned loudly as Hadrian’s tongue licked him from root to tip. He swore the air blue as Hadrian swirled his tongue around the head. His hips bucked and thrust when the little minx hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. “Oh fuck, oh….Darling..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hadrian was gripping his thighs as his mouth worked him. He was wonderful. “Oh yes...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Darling yessss.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Marvolo slipped into Parsel as one of Hadrian’s hands started to fondle his testicles. He was thrusting into Hadrian’s hot, wet mouth now. His own hands tangling in Hadrian’s black locks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he felt Hadrian’s hand sneak behind his testicles and start rubbing. It was too much. “Hadrian!” Marvolo yelled as he came. He watched as Hadrian rocked back on his heels, licking his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their magic was still coursing through them. Smothering them in lust and need. Marvolo’s erection had not abated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hadrian. Darling. I want you. Desperately, I need,” Marvolo breathed. He couldn’t finish his thought before Hadrian had shed the rest of his clothing and climbed into his lap. The flush of his skin going all the way down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned as Hadrian wriggled on his lap. “You’re gorgeous,” he whispered as his fingers circle Hadrian’s nipples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm yes...Marvolo yessss.” Hadrian’s wits fled again as lust took back over. Marvolo manhandled him into turning around so that Hadrian’s back was flush with his chest. His hard cock between them seemed to make Hadrian squirm more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He conjured some lube and started to prepare his darling Hadrian, bending him forward, forcing him to keep balance while perched on his lap. He was exquisite. Hadrian moaned and jerked and cried out in little keening noises. It made Marvolo impatient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes yes, Marvolo, right there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling,” he said, his voice was wrecked. “I can’t wait any longer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, please. Need it. Marvolo.” This begging, needy thing was his creation. Hadrian, who had a public face so cunning and magical strength to outstrip practically every wixen except himself, was near catatonic begging for him. Marvolo shuddered as a wave of lust washed over him. Their magic amplified their natural feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Marvolo helped Hadrian lift up so he could position himself at Hadrian’s entrance. He started lowering Hadrian slowly, but Hadrian had other ideas. He practically speared himself on Marvolo’s cock. They both moaned loudly as he bottomed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marvolo brought his arms around Hadrian, wrapping him tightly and holding him against his chest, mimicking the snug feeling of a corset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, darling. I’ve got you. Nice and tight.” And he started to move. Using Hadrian’s own body as leverage and pushing up off the floor, magic helping as he worked Hadrian over his cock. It was heaven. Hadrian was tight, silken heat, moaning so wantonly for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marvolo soon found the correct angle that brought his length to the bundle of nerves deep inside Hadrian. Hadrian nearly screamed which caused him to hold him tighter. It should have been awkward, holding Hadrian like this, but it felt like the finest sin. He angled himself to hit Hadrian’s prostate again. And again. And again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma</span>
  <em>
    <span>rssssss. I’m gonna come.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hadrian fell into Parsel halfway through his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come Hadrian. Come for me, darling.” He held the younger man tightly, “That’s right. You’re so close now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The last word was a command, in Parsel, and Marvolo felt Hadrian succumb to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hadrian squeezed and bore down and Marvolo thrust twice more before following Hadrian into oblivion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, darling. You’re wonderful,” he whispered as he pulled out and laid them both down on the chaise. Hadrian’s head rested on his chest. “You’re a dream.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hadrian looked entirely debauched, grinned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yesss, Marsss.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mars, eh?” Marvolo smiled and gave a small laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hadrian blushed as Marvolo carded through his hair. “Marvolo was too long to scream.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that right?” He smirked an expression that might have been stolen off the devil himself. “I think I’m going back to Artistic Alley tomorrow; pick something up for you. I think you’d look delectable in my colors as well.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing it. ;) </p><p>Comments and Kudos give me life!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>